


Home

by siriush



Series: drabbles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anxiety, Finding home, Harry has insecurities, I'm a sucker for the sentence: i've got you, Other, and needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 21:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19963792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriush/pseuds/siriush





	Home

He needed to know, in case he was the problem, again. He wanted to ask, wanted to confess how much he didn't understand what was wrong with him. Sometimes, he was sure that he was normal, that yes fuck, he could be loved too. Most of the times, he knew it was bullshit. However, as usual, he stayed quiet with a smile painting his face. He wasn't really listening to the voices surrounding him, the only thing he heard was his heart beating's faster and faster and the voice in his head yelling louder and louder. **_No, they don't love you. No, you're not worth it. No, they don't care_** **.** Oh, he was accustomed to this voice. She was always here, always following him, whispering and yelling at the same time. Sometimes, it was okay, it didn't really care but right now, sitting between Ron and Hermione in front of Sirius and Remus.. It haunted him, it was killing him because he didn't know what was true or false.

“ _Harry ? You okay ?_ ” a voice called him but seemed to far away to reach it.

He couldn't control his heartbeats anymore, nor his lungs. He closed his eyes, trying not to cry, but it was too much. Everything was too louder, he needed an escape, a single hope. He suddenly felt a hand on his right cheek, and a warm and sweet whisper “ _it's okay, breath, I'm here. I've got you, love._ ” A scent filled him, a scent of rain and sunshine at the same time and everything that harry always loved. 

_Remus._

He didn't know what happened next, but he was in the arm of the werewolf and the scent was closer than ever. The rain, the sunshine, _home_.


End file.
